Blood On The Moon
by CristofLestrange
Summary: Cristof Lestrange lives out the years previous to his dramatic paradigm shift in the Forbidden Forest. This story explains his beginnings and internal struggles as a self-proclaimed orphan and wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Blood On The Moon

I'm on the cliff. Rocks are below me and I can see my tiny reflection upon which the water whispers its gentle waves. I don't even hear what they have to say. Such gentle waves, moving in unison, as do many things in this life do. I'm not the only one who can see the water for what it is. Mother stands beside me and tells me to come along while she grabs my hand.

"Don't fall little one." She calls out to me with her sweet song.

"Mama, I love you." I tell her in my pained voice.

I don't want to remember how everything happened the way it did, or even why I was dreaming a recurring dream of events that never took place.

My heart hurts. You left me mother. You were taken from me. Narcissa told me an old and unaccomplished witch got the best of her. Even Mother's own sister speaks of her death as unimportant. For whom was it unimportant? I for one knew that I was expelled from her womb shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. An elf by the name of Kreacher took me after hearing me cry under mother's robes. He always said that I was born with a strange birthmark on my left upper thigh. I even have to admit that it looks kind of like one of those damask vines that you see on beautiful bedspreads.

Even pregnant with a child, she couldn't muster the strength to survive. Well, she was a bit crazy I'm told, but who knows for sure? Aren't we all a little crazy?

* * *

Chapter 1

Kreacher eventually raised me as a pup till I grew to the age of seven, and the sweet old elf had passed from age. I still remember seeing his smile when he helped me get dressed and taught me little spells with the wand that was found in Mother's cold and dead clutch. It was made of a willow branch, with a basilisk fang core. Given to her by none other than the Dark Lord himself. He must've fancied her quite a bit to be able to present such an extraordinary wand to Mother.

Kreacher told me that after he died, I was to pack my things and go directly to a cabin outside of Hogwarts, where I found the old cabin near the water's edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Apparently, it's where mother taught herself certain unadvised magic while a student at Hogwarts.

Waking up to the sound of thunder, I rustle about the poor excuse for a bed and eventually stand up to stretch. I like the way my hair looks when I wake up, messy. You could even say it made me look deranged. I make my way to the old dusty mirror across the small cabin and peer inside. I see a mess, I'm in no condition to be wandering about the forest, but I know that my injuries will sooner heal after I'll be able to rest comfortably. I can't help but slouch on my mattress and shut my eyes.

I don't notice it at first, but there's blood on the moon which is low on the horizon. The sun will soon take its place, and steal its glory as the source of light.

I haven't gotten any shoes that fit. I managed to create slips of fabric from a potato sack, and my robes were my mother's, still large on me, but not too long to manage. I'm peckish and decide to pick a tomato from the table in my shack. It's a bit old, but there isn't much to eat lately as it's still winter, and my food supply can only be limited to my garden outside the cabin.

Rumbling came from the thunder, and rolling stomps came from outside. My rotten furniture shakes as the sound grows near. It can't be good.

Sure enough I find the source of the disturbance.

An acromantula of all creatures decided to hunt near the cabin, causing a herd of winged horses to stampede and crash through the gate surrounding the cabin and toward the house itself.

"EXPULSO!" I exclaimed with my wand at the ground, causing to horses to steer clear out of sight and fly away as I had planned. The only problem now was to deal with the monstrous spider still ravenously crawling with a look of crazed starvation among its' multiple eyes.

My first instinct was to blast the hell out of the animal, but I knew too well that its' outer shell is as thick as concrete slab and as sturdy as the bark of a time to waste. I need to move. The rain pours shortly after, and then drenches me in a heavy douse of water.

Running hastily with my bare feet in the forest I hear the eight legs stab the ground about 20 feet behind me, I know it wants me for a meal, but now I'm at the water's edge where I have the advantage.I turn quickly and point my wand at the hungry arachnid.

"ARANIA EXUMI!" I cry as it's as close at 5 feet away with its fangs being the closest.

Its' entire body is numb after being shot into a group of trees lined to my advantage.

"Depulso." I say with a shudder. I hate spiders. After directing the disgusting and unconscious beast to the lake, I make sure it won't be able to come back.

"Deprimo." I sigh, and watch all eight legs sink harshly into the water.

I walk slowly back to my place, which is still in pieces. The same cannot be said for the gate, and my only means of eyes shut automatically as I rest on my bed, warmer than ever. I might be catching something.

It's a new ghostly year, and the beginning of May, 2008 and I'm sill not sure why I stay here in this empty place. I think it's because I don't really have anywhere else to go.

* * *

It's early morning and I don't enjoy being awake at this time of day.

More like night... It's so dark my eyes take time to adjust to the shroud of shadows in my line of sight.I wonder how many times I'll be able to practice spells today. I'm pretty good at them, which is a fact and not a pure boast. I mean, I was able to fend off and kill an acromantula. How many people can claim that feat?

I've been able to live here at this shack unnoticed for about 5 years. I manage just fine so long as there aren't any dangerous creatures I'd want to avoid, like last night. I'm alright, except for my soles, which are still red from being harshly scratched by branches, and burnt from the ice cold ground, frosted like a cake.

My hunger woke me. I'm famished, lightheaded and really upset. I put at least 2 months into those vegetables.

At least I've got my life. But I feel wretched. My stomach hurts from the hunger, my head from the sickness. I need to go out, but where do I go?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kreacher told me Mother was a Slytherin, and I know absolutely nothing of my father. Was he another student? A stranger? Who knows. Mother was not married when she died, but I was what transpired through the tragedies of war.

He always told me I looked a lot like her. "The same eyes" he would say while stirring up a chunky soup, and "The same laugh" while tying the laces of my boots and most commonly "The same messy hair" he said while we fought childishly over the last of the bread on the dinner table after supper. I miss that old elf. I had noticed after having him as a surrogate parent, that he was really a tired old soul.

I grew up at 12 Grimmauld Place. A family by the name of Black had that home in London, where I stayed until Kreacher passed.

Just getting to the shack outside the school was nearly impossible. Most of the time previous to his passing, I had to make sure that I had taken all the items Kreacher said were necessary starting with clothes, my wand and sheath, and the letter Kreacher had written. The trip consisted only of holding Kreacher's dying hand.

Although we apparated, Kreacher could only take me to the center of the Forbidden Forest, where he had once been himself. His dying wish was for me to live out my life as a free soul. We arrived in a clearing in the forest, he said that it was where he came when he worked at Hogwarts to talk to the trees as they were the only ones in the whole area that would listen.

After we apparated, my first intention was to bury the elf, but afterward his body sank into the ground. i felt a bit sad, but I thought it was beautiful that he be reunited with his old friends. Moreover, a small sapling had grown in the spot he sank into.

"I'll save the last slice of bread for you my friend." I couldn't help but break into a childish weep. I was 7 after all, and before me had disappeared the only parent I have ever really known.

The letter instructed the rest of the journey,

I wasn't a student of Hogwarts because I was an orphan with no known relatives who'd willingly be my legal guardian. Narcissa was to take me in, but after she had looked me square in the face, her shock enough was obvious due to her gasp and open mouth.

Kreacher warned me the dangers of being a Rogue. But he said that I had to make my own decisions, whether or not they were good for me, was entirely up to how I handled myself.

When I seriously think about it though, I'd rather be a Rogue than a student surrounded by people I don't know. It's not that I have trust issues, it's that I'd be the child who has no parents. A child with no history, and couldn't relate to other children.

I've done my share of crying when I see the lights from the dining hall window light up during Christmastime, and the laughter and music drone on for hours on end. One time, a fourth year couple from the school wandered into the forest and kissed near the Black Lake on Hogwarts' side. My cabin is located directly across the lake, but Mother had a concealment Charm put on the house so that those whom did not share her blood, could not see the cabin nor the area inside the fence which surrounded my shack a good 50 yards with the house in the center.

Kreacher told me that he was to live alone in the house after assisting the Order of The Phoenix during the Battle for Hogwarts. Something about a blood-traitor was muttered under his breath when he tucked me into bed at night. He always did make sure I was comfortable, even though I didn't make demands.

He was my caretaker, and I respected the old elf a great deal.

* * *

I'm still trying to forget that I'm alone this cold morning. I want to be able to speak without hearing my voice crack and feel the warm water run from my eyes.

It's been 8 years since I had seen Kreacher. I needed my friend.

I grabbed my wand just in case, and set out to talk to the only person who made me feel safe.

I can't help but think about what Kreacher's dreaming in his eternal rest. Maybe he's yelling at me to pick up my mess at the dinner table. Maybe he's asking me to practice spells with him. I just hope he died happy.

Getting there took about 20 minutes, but I could taste the metallic residue of uneasiness in the frosty air. After pacing past the trees closest to the clearing I see it. The tree that's grown as tall as I am. It's beautiful. A yew tree bearing bright red fruit.

Underneath the tree sits a Bowtruckle. My wand is readily drawn, but somehow I'm not afraid. And neither is the creature.

My bare feet rustle the leaves and the Bowtruckle raises his head. and gives me a content smile, nods and walks away.

It's almost as if Kreacher told him to allow me to see him, if that were the case Kreacher would have yelled. I can't help but laugh faintly a the thought.

I'm in front of the tree and touch it's leaves as I would hold Kreacher's hand when he was teaching me how to walk.

My heart hurts and tears roll down.

"I feel that living here all these years has made me into a solid character." I sniffle. " I've usually kept to myself like you said, especially during the late afternoons"

Silence

"I like watching Hogwarts students leave the Forbidden Forest with their professors. I wonder what they're studying. Are their classes hard? Are the students nice to each other?"

Silence

"Kreacher. I miss you"

Silence

"It's almost my birthday" I cry in a whisper "and I wish you would wake me up calling me 'Pup' in your tired and kind voice."

I bet he's crying too


End file.
